


Secrets by the Fireside

by MycroftsGoldfishGal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John Watson's Blog, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Romance, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsGoldfishGal/pseuds/MycroftsGoldfishGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reveals an old secret to John. Short, fluffy, John is sassy, and Sherlock is romantic Sherlock-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets by the Fireside

“Did you know,” Sherlock mused over his teacup, “that you were the first man, the first person, I was with?”

John's eyebrows shot up as quickly as his head. The newspaper fell to his lap and in the firelight Sherlock could see his reflection in John's reading glasses perched on his adorable little round nose.

“I suppose, actually, that makes you the only person I've ever been with,” Sherlock stated, and he leaned forward to place down his teacup, grinning across the coffee table at the other man.

John sat up a bit, pulling his dressing robe a bit closer around himself, shifting in his plush armchair, silver hair flashing in the firelight. “What, exactly, does that mean?”

“Sexually,” Sherlock said, sitting back again, leaning back in his chair, sliding down a bit, as far as his stiff back would allow, and stretched his foot across the old faded rug to place his toes on John's socked ones. “As if you needed clarification.”

John's eyes widened and he laughed, smiling widely, flashing somehow still-perfect teeth, his wrinkles only around his eyes and from smiling so frequently... it was all somehow still-perfect, Sherlock thought. He was still perfect. Perfectly John. 

“Why the hell did you wait until now to tell me?” He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “God, Sherlock, you were a virgin?”

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes, lowering his own reading glasses down his nose with a dramatic raise of one still-dark eyebrow. “As if such labels have any meaning.”

“That one does, though,” John said, shaking his head and dropping his hand to huff in exasperation. “And why now? Why did you decide to tell me now?” 

Sherlock ducked his head and slid his toes up John's socked ankle, above, to the bare skin under his pajama pants leg, that still firm calf. “I realized that you may appreciate knowing I have only been with you.”

“Been watching crap telly again?” John asked, chuckling deep in his throat. He slid his leg out for easier access. “Women's programs? How to turn on your man?”

Sherlock's smile was quick and subtle. “If you'd rather have not known I could recreate the memory-loss potion I used on you during the... what did you label it?”

“The case of the forgotten fox,” John said, grinning widely. “One of my most popular pieces, that.” His grin faded into an affectionate scowl, eyes sparkling in the flickering glow. “But I believe we made a vow. For better or worse. 'Till death do we part. And no drugging John.”

“And no drugging John,” Sherlock said, chuckling. He stood, reaching over the table to grasp John's hand, pulling him to his feet. “I don't recall it being quite so explicitly stated.”

“Well, that was the gist,” John replied. He stepped around the table and pulled Sherlock close, grinning wickedly. “Obey John, do what John says, John is always right, was more like it,” he said. 

Sherlock chuckled, deep in his chest, and ducked his head to kiss John's lips, warm from the fire, soft and tasting of sugar-less tea. “Yes sir,” he purred.

John laughed again, grasping Sherlock's silk robe and pulling him back down to meet his gaze. “A virgin. I'd never have guessed. Fooled me again, Sherlock Holmes.” He kissed him again, this one quicker but just as sweet. “Thank you for telling me.” And another kiss, and Sherlock's eyes fluttered shut. “Are there any other secrets you've been hiding from me all these years?”

Sherlock's lips quirked up, a small grin just for John, and this time he kissed the other man, just quick enough to shut him up. “Perhaps.”

“I'm not getting any younger,” John replied, and his hands were on Sherlock's hips, and pulling their bodies closer together, skin flushed from fire and something between love and desire. It was always a mix. Always, for them. “You'd better fess up.”

“Shush,” Sherlock said, sliding his own hands up John's sides. “I'm going to make love to you, right here, in front of the fire, on the floor.”

“Sherlock!” John wriggled in Sherlock's grasp, gasping out a laugh. “We're not silly virgins, newlyweds anymore!” John snorted then, eyes half shut with a dark lust. “That I am very sure of.”

Sherlock smirked, kissing John again, and this time his tongue brushed John's lips, and he murmured, “Newlyweds behave ridiculously because they are passionately, hopelessly in love. And I, Sherlock Holmes, will never stop feeling that way about you.”

John's eyes shut then and the smile on his face softened. “Sherlock,” he whispered before kissing him again. “You're impossible.”

“We'll be young forever,” Sherlock said, kissing John again. “And I'm keeping a few secrets, just to be certain.”


End file.
